


A Quiet Night in Nirai Kanai

by GloriousPirateAlpaca



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happiness for everyone, KuroFai, M/M, Short & Sweet, Syaoran being happy, Tsubasa family - Freeform, everyone is happy, nirai kanai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriousPirateAlpaca/pseuds/GloriousPirateAlpaca
Summary: Despite the happenings at the Utaki, Syaoran likes Nirai Kanai.
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	A Quiet Night in Nirai Kanai

**Author's Note:**

> Short little thing I wrote on my phone at 3am because I couldn’t sleep and had lots of Tsubasa-fam feelings

Kurogane and Fai are sitting out on their terrace, tangled up in each other and talking in silence. They seem so at peace, Syaoran thinks and smiles when Kurogane presses a soft kiss to Fai’s hair. It’s getting late, but the nights in Nirai Kanai are warm. Syaoran hopes they can stay here a little longer; Fuuma dropped off Kurogane’s new arm yesterday, so technically they no longer need to stay in this world. But despite the happenings at the Utaki, Syaoran likes Nirai Kanai. It’s beautiful and peaceful, with perfect climate and weather. Their house is nice, the food is good, and the people are open and sweet. They’ve been here long enough to fall into a rhythm of life, and Syaoran treasures these world where they can live a quiet domestic life for a little while. He knows Kurogane and Fai does too.

Mokona is already sleeping next to him and Syaoran takes one last look at the two adults before lying down beside her. He hopes they get at least one more day in Nirai Kanai and if not, he’s glad Kurogane and Fai got this night to themselves. Smiling to himself as he cosies up next to Mokona, he thinks of the days they’ve had here in Nirai Kanai. All the domestic times, the jokes and the laughs they’ve shared; Syaoran could not have asked for better dads or a better family.


End file.
